the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopping at Kohl's in Narcoossee
''This is based on the Kohl’s store in Narcoossee. '' Kohl’s department store is an American retailing chain. The store sells a variety of products to attract multiple demographics. The store is divided into different departments including, Junior’s, Men’s, Women’s, Children’s, Home, Shoes, Accessories, and Intimates. Some of these departments are divided to subsections to making shopping easier and more organized. Parking & Location This Kohl’s store is located in a small shopping center in Narcoossee. This shopping center includes a Home Depot, Aldi, Party City, Dollar Tree, McDonalds, Zaxby’s, Firestone, and an AT&T store. The shopping center is less hectic compared to centers like Waterford. The stores are spaced out so finding a parking spot is not a hassle either. Kohl’s parking lot is spacious and offers some handicap spots. The lot is near the entrance of the store, making it a short walk from your parking spot. There’s two entrances that you can enter depending on which side of the parking lot you chose. If you parked toward the right side of the store, the closest main entrance is by the women’s department. If you parked more on the left side of the store, the closest main entrance you’ll enter is in the men’s department. It doesn’t really matter which entrance you choose to walk in as both entrances aren’t too far from each other. Layout of the Store Each Kohl’s store layout is slightly different. For this store, its shaped is similar to a U. Both store entrances offer shopping carts. There is a wheel chair available to anyone who may need one and is usually located at the women’s side entrance. Upon entering the women’s side entrance, you’ll first see registers, half of the juniors section on the right side, and women’s sportswear on the left side. The Juniors sections is basically in the middle of the entrance that divides the two main entrances. Straight ahead is the entire women’s department. To the left of this is customer service, this is also where the bathrooms are located, which includes a Family Restroom. Next to customer service is the plus size section for women. Across from this is the women’s fitting room, which is also like a walkway that connects the girls section (ages 8 -16) and the Women’s department. These fitting rooms have multiple stalls and permission from an associate to enter isn’t needed. Any clothing you decide not to take can be put on the racks outside the rooms. Right next to the girls section, is the younger girls section for ages (5-7). Across from the young girls section is infants and toddlers. The infant/toddler section is divided by gender, and carries accessories like socks, underwear, and toys made for that age group. Toward the end of the infant/toddler section is the toys section. This area is quiet small so there isn’t much variety to choose from. Next to the toys, a small Hallmark card section for multiple occasions and gift bags are offered. In front of the Hallmark section, is the young boys section for ages (5-7). Beside that is the big boy sections for ages (8-16), here you can find the children’s fitting room. This fitting room is small as it holds two stalls because it’s not commonly used. Right across from the boys sections is the start of the Home department. The Home department takes up the whole back section of the store, it begins with electronics, and then home décor which includes picture frames, decorative pillows, curtains, and candles. Across from this is the Intimates department which includes sleepwear and undergarments for women. Following along the Home department, it then has a bedding area, which includes rugs, sheets, pillows, and comforters. Right across from bedding is the Men’s department which is divided by sections like formal wear, big & tall, young men’s and casual wear. Next to bedding is towels and bath accessories, followed by kitchen utensils and machines. The end of home sections consists of home cleaning products like vacuums. Across from this is the Shoe department and luggage area. Which is then connected to the rest of the men’s department and the men’s side register. This leads to the left side entrance and the other half of the juniors section. Kiosks & Price Checkers It’s common to find an item with two different price signs. Throughout the store, there are multiple price checkers that will tell you whether or not there’s a sale price on it. Almost every department may have at least one or multiple price checkers. They are normally connected to a pole and at the very top it’ll have a sign that says Price Checker. If you can’t find one, you can ask the closest associate where it’s at. Some associates even carry a Bluebird device, which acts like a scanner and can even locate items in a Kohl’s nearby in case you’re looking for an item that’s not in stock at this store. Kohl’s also carry Kiosks, which are touch screen computers used mainly to order items online that are either online-exclusive or items currently out of stock. There are two kiosks in this Kohl’s location, one next to customer service and one in the Shoe department. The layout of the kiosk screen is similar to the online website. When you order something on the kiosk, you can pay the same way you would on the register. It has a card swipe and a scanner for any coupons or Kohl's Cash If you make an order on the kiosk, you have the option to pick up in store or delivered to the house. Free standard shipping is offered on the kiosks if you choose to have the item delivered to your house. Payment When it’s time to pay at the register, the sales associate may ask if you have a Kohl’s Charge card or a Yes2You Rewards card. The Charge card, is a credit card with no annual fee and will often offer discounts throughout the year if it’s used. When the associates asks this question, they’ll try to offer it to you. If you apply and get approved, a 30% discount off the total is given on that purchase or a 10% discount if you’re not approved for the card. The rewards card is a point system program. Anyone can sign up for it since it’s a free program, one point for every dollar spent will accumulate. For every 100 points, $5 in rewards is given. Kohl’s is known to offer many discounts throughout the year. Several times throughout the month, Kohl’s will oftentimes give out Kohl’s Cash. This is basically a coupon that can be spent on anything in the store. For every $50 spent, you’ll receive $10 Kohl’s Cash. Make sure to know the timeframe for these discounts as its only valid for a certain amount of time.